Miss Me
by ZorraVixen
Summary: One shot! Matt/Fem.Boss. Sequel to Find your Love. Based on Drake's song, Miss Me. Its been months since the last interaction between Matt and the boss of the 3rd Street Saints. With business always distracting the Boss she is given a chance visit from her favorite Decker.


Zorravixen: This is once again another one shot specifically aimed for Boss, Female Voice 3, and Matt Miller of the Saints Row Franchise. Now this one shot is a sequel to the _Find your Love_ and like the first one shot this is a play on Drake's song _Miss me_. Once again up to you guys to decide should I continue or not. Constructive criticism is always welcome. Also Saints Row do not belong me, but the portrayal, the appearance, and mannerism of Boss does belong to me to _**some extent**_; nor does the song, _Miss me_ belong to me, that song belongs to Drake. Also this story is rated M for sexual content, swearing, and use of violence.

* * *

Miss me

_"If we play your game, then it is game that cannot be forgotten and may have a difficult road to travel. Once we do this"—she sighed—"it cannot be undone, Matt."_

_"I do not care; I am more than just an option."_

_I enjoyed our activity, hope we can do it again soon. ;). She sighed and a grin appeared on her face, "Yeah me too."_

Celia awoke to the familiar buzz of her alarm. "Shit," she swore her head still dizzy and the lingering taste of alcohol on her tongue brought her to have dry heaves. Celia grabbed on her to mahogany nightstand and immediately rushed to her bathroom to expel whatever was in her stomach. She coughed and wheezed eyeing her reflection in the mirror. Red eyes replaced the usual whites of her eyes. Celia closed her eyes, _that memory always plaguing my dreams_.

Celia got to work with getting ready. Remembering last night's party to celebrate the opening of Angel's remodeled casino/museum. As well as she had a meeting to discuss a new marketing concept with Lee and Genji Saitou. Celia touched up her loose curls and dressed in her sexy yet sophisticated business attire. She ran out the door and abroad her Specter and took of feeling the wind whipping against her face.

* * *

"So the name of the series can either be Naitoraida or Burakkuraida," Lee inquired. Lee eyed the promising mangaka.

"Well the literal translation of Naitoraida is 'Night rider,' Burakkuraida's literal translation is 'Black rider.' The reason for the two names is in case there may be some confusion with the name 'Night rider;' since there is a graphic novel based on that vampire show, 'Nyte Blade.' I have even thought of the name 'Night Rider: Legend of the Black Rider,'" Explained Genji Saitou, "Again the name could go either way but the story is still the same."

"So exactly what is the story," Celia chimed, "and why the Saints should consider investing in your Man-gah?"

"Well to answer your first question, Boss," Genji began, "the story involves an underground transporter but she isn't exactly human. See she originally came to find something that was lost and she is trying to find out who she is and along the way she meets people and goes through all of life's problems. Skeletons and shadows of her past come forth conflicting with, who she is now, and has to deal with who or what she is, thus ultimately deciding what does she want. Now for the second question I want to model the main heroine after you, the leader of the 3rd Street Saints."

"After me I am flattered," Celia admitted.

"While the idea sounds appealing and all, I am concerned about the market and all," Legal Lee stated.

"Well easy Mr. Lee," Genji began.

Celia zoned out during their discussions on a possible new market. '_Why is he plaguing my mind, after all this time? It was just a simple fling, of all the things I could dream about I had to dream about a memory that was so long ago?_'

"Boss," Lee called out. Celia blinked away her eyes. "Well what do you think ultimately it is your decision, I, myself am hesitant to accept this deal but it would attract more of the kids of this generation."

"Lee, Genji, is it?" Celia started. Genji nodded his head. "Um well let me think about this and I will call you to let you know of my final decision."

"Well, Miss. Saint if you want to see the rough sketches," Genji stated pulled out an extended envelope. "Here are concept arts, and the unedited first manga of the book as well as the storyline." He handed it over to Celia. "Call me if you want know more and discuss the details." He winked at Celia shook Legal Lee's hand and excused himself from Lee's office.

"Well now that was interesting," Legal Lee commentated. He turned towards the contemplating Celia. "Now tell me _**what did **_you really think?"

Celia scoffed, "Like I said let me go over this and I will let both you of you know." Celia sulked off and headed up to the helipad and rod off on her Spectrum.

_Many months have passed since that night. That night I gave my reasoning to a little kid about who questioned his new lease on life_. Celia whizzed past incoming traffic, horns blaring at her passing form as she sped away. _We did something that a lot of people would agree was just plain __**wrong**__. I mean I had a sex with a guy four years my junior, which sounds a little pathetic_.

_Granted I have been having a dry spell for some time. I would never admit this to the other Saints. I did sleep with Johnny, but we were drunk and it wasn't a real relationship, just casual sex. Then it was Matt, and after him it was Angel but we both mutually agreed it was better to be allies rather than cuddy buddies. After that, well no one I guess. That time manifested itself into months. And me running a both the pedestrian business of the Saints, and the gang side of Saints; made the time go faster._

Yes, everyone, Celia Patrona Dos Santos, leader of the 3rd Street Saints, slept with Matt Miller former leader of the Deckers of the fallen Syndicate. Celia landed on her private helipad of her penthouse suite in Stillwater. She held onto the envelope and headed to her room. "Fuck," she swore and sat in her chair, closing her eyes. "Have to attend two more meetings and another opening party." Celia rubbed her temples and her phone blared. "Yes," she answered.

"Hey boss, you need to get down here we need to talk with the producers," Shaundi stated.

Celia sighed, "I'll be right there, just, just stall them for a bit." Celia dropped her packaged and just like clockwork she headed back out to her Specter.

* * *

"So we are about to close in on _I wanna Sleep with Shaundi_," began the producer, "now while everyone is rooting for Michael we really want Alex to win." Celia cocked an eyebrow. The producer began to sweat, scrambling for his answer.

"Honestly this is more of Shaundi's show, I gave her authority to choose what she wants to be done with the show," Celia admitted. "So what is that you really want Shaundi?" Celia turned her head towards her top lieutenant.

"Well while Alex is more physically attractive compared to Michael, but Michael is not as clingy." Shaundi admitted. Celia idly watched the producers and Shaundi debate who in the end should be winning. "No why do we have to do what the people want? " Celia watched the debate escalate. "Personally I like Alex and Michael is a douchebag almost a Josh Birk clone." She heard her scoff.

"But Shaundi the rating and the polls we took said the public wants Michael," the producer pleaded.

"I understand that, but what I want is Alex over Michael," Shaundi rebutted.

Celia let out an annoyed sigh, "Why don't you both devise hard challenges, that challenges them both and whoever is the winner gets to sleep with Shaundi and start a new season after what three months. Shaundi can say Michael wasn't the one and she can get a second one and ask Alex again on the show." Celia rubbed her temples and smacked on her chewing gum.

"That isn't a bad idea," the producer admitted.

"Now why don't you and Shaundi discuss this in further details," Celia stated as she began to head out the door, "I have another meeting to attend and I didn't think that this would drag on for such a long time."

* * *

_Seven meetings in one fucking day, if someone calls me one more time, I swear I will put a bullet in between in their brains_, Celia swore. She sped past the angry drivers blaring out their horns as she whizzed by and cut them off. She arrived at her darken penthouse suite with food containers with Phuc Me and Phuc Yue's and Apollo's logos branded on the bags and packages. "I'm home," she absentmindedly called out. Celia dropped her containers on the nearest able and undid her shoes and jacket.

"Honestly to think you ate a lot of junk food and yet you are scrummy," called out a British accented voice.

Celia withdrew her pistols and aimed it behind her. She heard a loud whimper. "I'll give you to three so you can move right in front of me." Her guns gave out an ominous 'click.' "1, 2,"—

"Christ, Celia it's me," Matt called out hands up above his head. "You are scaring the pants off me!"

"What the hell are you doing here, and how in the fuck did you even get in," Celia demanded.

Matt licked his lips and eyed the irritated Latina, "Well to answer your questions, I got in because I hacked the electrical locks throughout your penthouse suite, honestly despite their quality they were easy to break into. As for first question I came to chat up!"

"You hijo de puta madre," Celia snarled clicking her pistols, "it's been months and you finally decide to "chat up?"" She aimed her pistols to Matt's forehead. And he let out a strangled whimper. "Give me one good reason not to splatter your brains all over my suite?"

Matt looked forlorn, "I understand that you are upset and honestly I am upset at myself for what I did." Matt looked towards Celia. "Listen can you at least hear me out and I'll explain everything to you."

Celia lowered her gaze, "You got five minutes."

Matt swallowed the dry lump and licked his lips, "After our lovely night together I managed to escape. Thing is I was incognito due to my public announcement for taking on neo-ludosim and for the fear of _Agent_ Kenzington watching my every move." Matt eyed the calculating Latina. "To be perfectly honest¸ I was hoping to continue our adventures, but I am a wanted man, mate." Matt sat down on Celia's Italian leather sectional. "So tell me what's really going?"

"Ah so Mateo wishes to know what I have been up to," Celia chuckled and put her guns down. "Well with a schedule like mine, those months can just feel like weeks. I guess to be frank we have been promoting new events, clothing lines, camps, marketing ideas, clubs owned by the Saints. Angel after some persuasion by yours truly, finally agreed to renovate his casino and museum, Kinzie and Olec is going to be starting up a camp for kids, Viola is starting up a new clothing line with Leather and Lace, Zimos has new hos, we are going to be starting up a new season of I wanna sleep with Shaundi." Celia propped her feet against the ottoman. "So that is where my time has been spent."

Matt lowered his gaze, "Has there been anyone else besides me."

Celia cocked a perfectly tweezed eyebrow, "Why are you jealous? I mean"—

"Just answer the question please," Matt interjected.

"Yes there has been one guy after you, it was Angel," Celia replied, absentmindedly. She looked towards a silent Matt. "Listen kid you were gone for months, and well I was trying to convince Angel to come out of his dying gym. I mean the man admitted he was willing to sacrifice Shaundi for his petty revenge against fucking Killbane, Sacrificing my friend for some stupid revenge."

"Why," inquired Matt.

Celia scratched her head, "Well if memory serves, I don't recall us a monogamous relationship, as well as you were gone for months. Not only that what happened between Angel and I was just us as cuddy buddies, nothing more nothing less." Celia cranked her head to Matt. "Listen if you are inquiring about that. Then give me one moment." Celia headed towards her bedroom. Matt heard a quick shuffling of clothes hitting the floor. A metallic "cling" was heard followed by a shuffle of papers. Celia appeared at the door dressed in a tight sexy slip.

Matt eyed her womanly curves further enhanced by a simple piece of lingerie, _Such killer legs_. "Oye Matt," Celia called out. Matt looked up and Celia tossed him an envelope "Catch."

"What is this," he stated.

"Just read the damn thing," she called out from her dining room and began to consume some of her take out. Matt carefully read over the documents. He noticed there were notations between the two packages of paper.

Before MM, after MM, and After AM, "All negative," Matt stated in disbelief.

"Yup," Celia agreed and sat down next to Matt. "I test myself out and as you can see there are times apart between each exam. I was concerned about my own health and those who decide to sleep with me, post-Angel."

Matt sighed, "I also got myself tested as well." Matt pulled out a packet equal to Celia's. "The test results say that I am also negative to every known STD/STI there is out there." Celia read through the documents. "Celia I want us to continue what we had."

Celia looked away, "Listen Matt, it was a one-time thing, I honestly I don't know if we can continue this."

Matt narrowed his eyes, "Don't know? I mean I know I want to, but the way you are sounding right now seems to me you are scared."

"I am not scared," Celia yelled back.

"Then prove it," Matt yelled back in a challenging voice. Celia smirked and immediately began to rub the palm of her hand against his crotch. Matt let out a groan, feeling his skinny jeans further confining his member. Celia got on her knees and began to fiddle with his zipper. "Just get on with it already," Matt hissed in strangled groans. Celia smiled as she pulled away his zipper and undid his boxer's buttons.

"Looks bigger than before," Celia noted admiring his erection.

"Thank you," Matt groaned out feeling the cold air against his throbbing hot member. Matt threw back his head as Celia began to take one long lick from the base of his shaft to the purple hue head. He could hear her complimenting it, 'So tasty,' 'So delicious,' 'So yummy.' He moaned as he felt her tongue swirling against the head and the tip of her tongue run against its silt, "Oh God, Celia!"

"Oh Mateo," Celia sang, "I haven't even gotten to the good part." Matt looked down to see Celia smiling with the head of his member inside her hot, moist mouth. Celia winked and immediately started taking in more of him inside her mouth. He felt the head of his phallus grinding against the roof of her mouth, her tongue running against the underside of it.

A low shudder escaped his lips, as he felt his member hitting the back of her throat, _she's deep throating me!_ He started to slightly thrust in her mouth. He felt a muffled groan and felt vibrations against his phallus. As he thrust she began to bob and suck, moaning adding vibrations to his blow job. He watched Celia enjoying his dick as if it were a lollipop. _Good God if she keeps this up_, he thought. Matt knew it was only a matter of time watching her bob her head up and down it was too much for him. The sucking, her tongue rubbing his shaft, the head of his phallus grinding against the roof of her mouth; it was so wonderful. His climax came hard and surprisingly strong, his penis convulsing and twitching with his orgasm as his penis twitched filling her mouth with cum. Matt nearly screamed throughout the whole ordeal, beads of sweat gathered around his hair and forehead.

Matt looked down to see Celia continuing to suck on his dick. He heard a loud audible 'pop' as his member left the confines of her mouth. Celia groaned and smiled at him. He felt more blood rushing back down to south; he saw his essence on the corners of her mouth. Celia licked it off, erotically and smacking his lips, "Goodness Matt such a big load," Celia complimented, "sweet yet tart, too!"

Matt threw his head back, "Celia."

Celia grinned, "Yes Mateo." Matt grabbed her chin; Celia arched her eyebrow, quizzically. He kissed her hard and gave a low growl. He attempted to drag her. Celia giggled and just picked herself up and followed Matt, as he led her to the bed room. Celia winked at Matt. He pushed her towards her bed. Matt immediately undid his tie and signaled to put her wrists above her head, questioning yet eagerly waiting his action. Matt sloppily wrapped his tie around her wrists and looped it around the bar headboard and tied it. "I don't know if you know this, but I am not really into this whole Bondage thing."

Matt smirked, "Don't worry you soon will be." Matt immediately ran his hand alongside Celia's thong covered crotch. Celia lightly mewled at the touch, Matt then ran his slightly calloused thumb against her clitoris, rubbing it in circles. Celia felt the familiar heat pooling in her lower abdomen. Her moans increasing in volume with each passing minute, Matt immediately stopped as he noted how long her moans droned. Celia threw Matt an angry yet playful pout, "I don't want you get off by just a handy."

"Don't tell me you are going to eat me out," Celia questioned. Matt nodded. "I normally don't like those."

"Don't worry from what my exes tell me, I have a wicked tongue," Matt winked. He immediately got done on his knees and pawed at her thong.

"Hey I would have gladly taken it off, but I am tied up at the moment," Celia called out. _Although I can easily break free from this pathetic excuse for bondage._

"Hmm I wasn't worried about that," Matt purred. He immediately peeled her thong away, and stifled a groan from seeing her honey staining the satin material and her lower lips engorged. Matt placed pillows underneath her bottom to give her elevation and spread her legs far and got in between them. He began to lick at her at her natural lubrication beginning to gather outside her outer labia, sucking at the lips, probing his tongue inside. Celia let out a groan as he lightly probed one of her hot spots. Matt smiled as painted her clitoris and lightly tapped at it with the tip of his tongue.

Celia moaned louder this time, "Matt!"

Matt grinned he lightly nibbled at her lower lips and at her clitoris and began to penetrate his tongue inside her. He began to rub his thumbs along her clitoris. Matt occasionally sucked both her outer and inner labia during his ministrations. He felt her toes curling and gripping at his pleather jacket and smirked at her moans increasing with volume and pitch. He then felt the familiar pulsing as her pussy clamped down on his tongue and felt her squirting out her love juices. He heard her scream out his name as attempted to collect all her cum in his mouth.

Celia moaned incoherently, "Dios mio Mateo, ese era…" Celia lowered her gaze to see her cum gathered around Matt's mouth and chin. His signature electric blue lipstick no longer remained on his lips revealing his pale lips. Matt glided against her sweat covered body and began to deeply kiss her lips. She groaned at tasting her flavor and the collision of their bodies' flavors in their respective mouths. Celia panted as he pulled away, gulping in air. "Matt that was, amazing," she licked her lips.

"I told you I am amazing, I am god," he chided. "But I am not finished yet." Matt looked around her room. Surprised at the lack of her gang's signature color, "You are a Saint and not a gram of purple."

Celia's eyes narrowed, "The sheets are purple and throw pillows are purple not only that, what are you looking for?"

"Raincoats," he replied. Celia confusedly tilted her head. "Um how do Americans say it"—He snapped his fingers in an attempt to find the idea—"r-rubbers, condoms."

Celia turned her head towards her right and Matt followed her gaze, her mahogany nightstand. He opened the top drawer and rummaged around until her pulled out small, square packages. "Each of those condoms, are different."

"How so," Matt inquired as he inspected the square packages.

"Um well the brightly colored ones are fruit flavored, that one right there is ultra-thin and ribbed so you can feel closer as if there is nothing at all," Celia explained.

Matt sheepishly smiled, "Well I guess we have an idea with what we want." Celia chuckled at Matt's eager tone.

"Looks like someone is more eager than I once thought," Celia clicked her tongue. Matt smirked and began to undress. His black pleather jacket, hot pink shirt, black skinny jeans, his blue Vans, and socks all fell to the floor. Celia eyed his lithe form. _So the kid does have some muscle after all. She eyed his developing pecks and a faint outline of a four pack while developing biceps and triceps completed his new form._ "Working out, I see?" Matt blushed. "I guess you are trying to impress someone."

"I recently started a regiment, I want some muscle, but not too be HUGE like that behemoth, Oleg," he explained. Matt immediately tore open the condom wrapping and placed it on his hard member. He smoothed out the air bubbles and his member twitched in anticipation. He straddled Celia and she easily spread out her legs in anticipation, her feet digging into her sheets. Matt began to untie and tear apart her flimsy night slip.

"Hey that was Chanel," she playfully argued.

"Don't worry you will forgot about your Chanel," Matt huskily murmured and placed his hands against her large breasts. Matt ran his thumbs against her erect nipples, "Like rubbers." He squeezed and pressed them against each other. Celia smirked at his curiosity as he probed his tongue against her hard nipples. Matt grinded his member against her awaiting cavern, she mewled in anticipation. Matt bit down hard on her nipple and sucked as he quickly thrust in. Celia moaned at the feeling. Matt began his rhythm all while pulling at her nipples.

Celia moaned at the different sensations, pain and pleasure colliding and manifesting within her body. _God this kid_, she hissed. _I think he has gotten bigger since last time or I have gotten tighter from lack of sex._ Celia let out a high pitched groan as he felt Matt hitting a spot she never knew she had. Her breasts repeated were being smashed and lumped together, thumbs rubbing her nipples in circles, and teeth marking and bruising the flesh. _This kid is very eager, a bigger sex addict than yo._ His thrusts were becoming erratic almost animalistic, Celia decided to tighten her lower muscles and wrapped her legs around him. Celia bit around his neck and jaw licking at the possible wounds.

Matt grinned and kissed her heavily, his thrusts slowing down. Celia groaned her toes pulling at the skin of his back. "So you do like taking it slow," Matt groaned.

Celia smirked, "Depends on the guy." Matt chuckled and immediately picked up the pace. Their moans matched with even pitch and tone, droning out signaling their peak. "MATEO!" she screamed her back arched and her toes curled. Matt moaned out loud as he came inside the condom as he rode out his orgasm and felt Celia's lower muscles clamping down on his member. Matt rested his head against her breasts, feeling the last of his essence emptying out into the condom his hands occasionally running against her sides, feeling on her feminine curves.

Matt slowly aroused from his minor rest and began to untie Celia from her bounds. Celia stretched and move her hands to increase the blood flow. Matt threw off the condom into the trashcan near her bed. Celia smirked running her fingers through Matt's sweat soaked hair. "Tired?"

"You have no idea," Matt stated. _I was hoping that you missed me a little when I was gone._ Matt lied down next to the Saints leader, he eyed the tattoos. Celia turned towards the former Decker leader, "Something wrong?"

"Curious, since you are staring at something," Celia stated.

"Did your tattoos hurt when you got them," he blurted out.

Celia giggled at Matt's question. He blushed. "At first it did, but afterwards it didn't." Celia ruffled his hair. Celia immediately got up and head to kitchen, Matt's eyes trailed her naked form. "Are you hungry? I'll bring the take out." Matt heard the pads of her feet on the carpet heading towards the living room. Took a glance around Celia's room; he noted the black canopy bed, draped with white curtains, the plush white carpet, the maroon colored curtains, the brown sectional, the TV entertainment system and the computer and massive closet. He noticed there was a brown envelope. Matt wrapped the sheets around his body and grabbed the envelope. He glanced through the contents and noted the manga and sheets of notes.

"Night rider," he read and began to read the manga.

"Hey Mateo," Celia called out. Celia walked into the room with serving trays and plates. Celia noted him reading Genji's manga.

"Oh hey Celia," Matt absentmindedly replied eyes never leaving the book.

"So you find Night rider," Celia stated. Matt glanced up from the book.

"Is this yours," he inquired.

"Hmm sort of," Celia answered. "It's a new project some guy, Genji, wants us to back. He has yet to decide the name of the series due to confusion of Nyte Blade."

"Wait you mean Genji Saitou," Matt exclaimed.

"Do you know him," Celia inquired.

"He is one the best known mangakas in the world he created amazing webseries, mangas, and graphic novels. From his stumblr he said he will be working on his latest series based on someone famous." Matt explained in a frantic tone.

"Oh so he isn't a scam artists and I don't have to hunt him down," Celia ran her fingers throughout her artificial red hair. "The main antagonist he said is based on me, since he said he was inspired when he saw me riding on my Lambda-2 Phantom, in my cat suit."

"He is asking for funding from you and you are inspiration behind the story of Night Rider," Matt rubbed his temples. "I was developing a crush on her and to think she is the woman I am shagging."

"Well I have to decide to whether or not to go forth with this project," Celia stated. Matt patted down to the spot next to him on the sectional. Celia lied next to him.

"You better catch up," Matt playfully threatened. Celia smirked and laid her head on his shoulder and began to read the manga. Celia quickly scanned the contents, trailing behind Matt as he turned the pages. They spent the next half hour reading the manga and the envelope's content. "I highly recommend you fund Genji's work, he has a massive following and if they caught wind of this along with your fans you will get you funding back immediately."

"Matt I am, no, geek or nerd, but I am business woman and a gang banger, I do like money," Celia stated. "Though I am concerned that my picture would be fantasy of underage boys, since Red is hot, but the payback seems good I guess I should notify Genji I agree to this." Celia smiled and shook her head at seeing Matt's eyes light up like a child on Christmas Day.

"Celia I love Genji's work, they are simply amazing you saw the first story, it is breathtaking," Matt babbled.

Celia chuckled, "Cute so to think that Mateo is getting excited from the possibility of me as Red." Celia flipped her hair to the left side to mimic the antagonist's hairstyle. "Tell me Mattie"—Matt flinched—"would you like a ride." Celia made her fingers dance along his hardened member. Matt let out a gurgle. "Well?" her voice lowered to a husky seductive tone.

"I would like a ride, Red," Matt groaned. Celia smirked and dragged the sheets away and the books and sheets fell to the floor. Immediately they began round two, "Celia what about raincoats?"

"Don't worry," Celia winked, "I have Plan B." Immediately Celia ran her fingers through Matt's hair and looked into his eyes as she lowered herself on his member. His eyes widened as he felt flesh meeting flesh. Celia moaned, "You are a lot bigger." She felt his member twitch and Matt fluster. Matt felt his lower body thrusting up towards her dipping hips. Her hips grinded against his crotch, Matt slapped her cheek and grabbing at her hips. Celia quickly increased the tempo and Matt followed suit.

"Celia," Matt called out. "No Red!"

Celia smiled as she captured his lips. Matt groaned in her mouth. The sound of flesh meeting flesh resonated throughout the room. Increasing with volume as the tempo increased. Matt bit on her bottom lip, Celia groaned.

"CELIA," Matt yelled as he came inside her. He felt another batch of cum leaving him as it flooded the inside of her womb. Celia's lower lips clamped down to make sure not a singled drop of cum escape. Celia bit down on Matt's shoulder to reduce her screams. They both fell against the sectional, bodies painted with sweat, pants replacing the moans of pleasure.

Celia giggled, "I guess I better tell Genji the good news then. That he has the backing of the 3rd Street Saints for his series, but what about his title.

"I was thinking of Night Rider: The legend of Red, but that will be brought up to debate," Matt suggested. "Honestly I cannot wait for the second book or the final edition of the first book."

"You better not tell your nerdy, geek friends about this," Celia threatened her green eyes darken venomously, "This story has yet to come out and any spoiler alerts, so help me I will make Kinzie have her way with you."

Matt zipped his mouth shut, "True fans of Genji Saitou let him do his work in peace and wait for the books to come out and follow his work." His eyes looked towards Celia and kissed the crown of her head. "I love the idea of his book; I wonder if there will be a crossover with Nyte Blade."

"You mean the shitty vampire show," Celia questioned.

"It's an allegory for man's inhumanity towards man," Matt corrected.

"Kid it's a shitty vampire show with a douchebag for an actor," Celia declared.

"I don't expect a n00b like you to appreciate a good series," Matt scoffed. Celia flicked his forehead and cuddled with Matt.

* * *

"So Mr. Saitou, I say yes to your series," Celia declared. Genji's smiled.

"Yes I knew you would love the series," Genji declared. "Honestly I believe it is one of my best works, yet."

"Lee I suggest you meet up with Genji's lawyer to discuss business and contracts, and I want a full report when you are done," Celia ordered. Lee nodded in comprehension, and began to discuss with Genji's lawyer.

"So what made you change your mind," Genji inquired.

Celia stroked her chin, "Hmm let's see 'Red' looks like me, acts like me and the fact the story is fascinating people like myself who don't read Japanese comic books can easily understand it." Celia turned and looked into Genji's questioning gaze. "Though I wonder what this could lead to."

"Hopefully a TV series," Genji replied, "maybe a crossover with Nyte Blade, I know their head writer and he even like the possibility. But then again we will have to wait and see what happens."

"I hope you keep up with your reputation, Saitou," Celia countered.

"I always do, Miss. Saint," Genji reburked.

Celia's phone let out a chime. Celia held out a finger and immediately looked towards the screen. _Thanks for the flats ;)_. Celia chuckled rubbing her temples, remembering the conversation before she left.

_Do you have a place to stay? Celia inquired as Matt straightens his tie._

_Matt ran a brush throughout his shaggy black hair, Not really I have been "living" in a small, crummy flat, in Steelport._

_How about this, I own this building and there are two floors the tenants and I have been dubbing it as the dungeon. Celia offered and looked towards Matt._

_Dungeon? Matt turned around and looked towards the red headed Saint leader._

_Yes we call it that because practically there are no windows and whatever season it is outside is the opposite. It has a personal elevator, but no stairs to it. So you can have it, I'll say some weird recluse wants it. Celia explained the plan._

_Matt gave a grin at the idea, So when can I move in?_

_Celia shrugged, Whenever you want to Mateo._

_Matt smirked,_ _How about tonight? I'll notify my mate that I will be moving to another flat. I can finally have more room for my computers. Celia smirked and tossed him keys. Matt suspiciously eyed the key ring that held three keys, Three keys, for what?_

_Celia giggled and counted in a sing-song voice, One for the elevator, one for bottom floor and one for the "above" floor. I'll call some people to clean it up for you just move in a.s.a.p., and lucky for you the grunts don't hang around this building only when I call them._

_Matt leaned in and began to study Celia's green cat like eyes, Thank you. Matt held her hand within his own and kissed it. This means so much to me._

_You are welcome, Mateo Miller, Celia giggled all while Matt smiled at the Saints leader._

_Yeah this is the start of something new_, Celia griped, _I hope that this does not come bite me in the ass_. Celia hugged herself and a small smile graced her lips, while she watched the Steelport skyline.

Elsewhere…

Matt furiously typed on his laptop and directed the moving men to place his things within the two floors. _And you just tell me what you down for Anything you down for I know things have changed Know I used to be around more_, crooned Drake. Matt paused his typing and looked up from hearing the ending chorus of Drake's latest hit. A small smile appeared on his electric blue painted lips. _You have no idea_, Matt mused. His thoughts pertaining towards the Saints leader, _But you should miss me a little when I'm gone I just hope that you miss me a little when I'm gone, gone, gone._

* * *

Personally I did not think I would continue, but I really like this pairing of Matt Miller and the Female Saints boss. Though there is some following. Once again, I would like constructive criticism no flames, they really do not help anyway other than declare who is a DB and/or a troll. Now if I am somehow convinced to continue this story then I will, I have three more ideas, but once again it is up to you guys.

Also quick question I need to know what would be a good title for the faux manga within the series it does have some importance within my one-shots. These are their titles:

Night rider

Night rider: Legend of the Black rider

Night rider: Legend of Red

Black rider

Black rider: Legend of the Night rider

Black rider: Legend of Red

Red

Or what you think, I really do need your help with this and thank you for your time and patience.


End file.
